


A Star

by wellthatjusthappend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Denial, Everyone would be totally game for a threesome but that is not happening in this fic, M/M, Married Couple, Open Relationships, Rimming, fuck buddies, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: “We don’t call a star that we can be close to a star anymore,” Midnighter grinned pulling Dick close, “We call them a sun.”





	A Star

**Author's Note:**

> So this is shameless smut because there not enough Midnighter fics in this world. Started out as a drabble that got out of hand (as they almost always seem to do).
> 
> And because I've been writing a lot of depressing fics lately and I needed to change it up a little.

"You must be Dick Grayson," Apollo smiled like the sun. Literally.

_I sleep with your husband on the semi-regular_ , Dick screamed in his head, _I sleep with your husband and you totally okayed it and somehow it's all fine. And I've never met you but you totally know way too much about what I'm like in bed because M says he talks to you about it and holy shit are we really doing this? holy shit holyshit-_

"You're really hot," Dick blurted instead.

Someone kill him.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Apollo laughed good-naturedly.

“I, um, didn’t realize you’d be around today,” Dick fidgeted with his drink. He’d come in through the window looking to see if he could convince Midnighter into a quickie or something to burn off steam and instead he’d run smack into Apollo. The guy simply greeted him warmly and asked him if he’d like some lemonade. He didn’t look uncomfortable in the least, but Dick still felt extremely embarrassed to be caught out like this, “I can, uh, just go maybe?”

“Why?” Apollo blinked, “M will be happy to see you. I’ll be off for patrol in just a bit so you two will have your privacy.”

“Oh, you don’t need to- um,” Dick fumbled knowing he was flushed and obvious, “I mean, he’s _your_ husband.”

“Dick,” Apollo gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Dick barely suppressed a shiver at how warm it was and how aware it made him of the incredibly attractive man touching him, “Dick, it’s ok.”

“I…” Dick tried to collect his thoughts.

“You are hardly M’s secret mistress Dick,” Apollo laughed softly gripping his shoulder in a bracing manner that was probably supposed to reassure him. Well, it was very manly at the very least, “If I wasn’t ok with you two messing around then it never would have happened in the first place; M came and asked me after he first met you. I’m glad it all worked out between you two.”

“How does that even work?” asked Dick weakly, “You two are like…”

“Oh,” Apollo said looking a little surprised, “Could this be your first experience with a polygamous relationship? I’m sorry, M said you were so accepting of it that I kind of assumed…”

“Uh, no, I’ve had, like, threesomes with people and stuff before and girls whose boyfriends were cool with them having some fun on the sides but… people are usually only cool with it so long as they don’t have to see anything about it,” Dick flashed a awkward smile trying to regain his bravado. Apollo’s gaze flickered over his expression curiously. He was still quite close and seemed utterly comfortable. It made it a little hard to think. Dick swallowed and added, “I also kind of thought being married might make it a little different too.”

“You bet your ass it does,” Midnighter said walking in with a wide grin. Dick jumped and moved away from Apollo feeling a little guilty about the way his thoughts had been straying since he got there, “It makes it even better.”

“Welcome back.” Apollo said his expression lighting up. A little bit literally Dick realized taking note of the extra glow to his skin.

“Hello to you too babe,” M said striding close and giving Apollo a hot kiss that looked… very involved. Neither of them seemed to mind that Dick was _right there_.

It was very pretty and Dick was _not_ thinking about that. Except for the part where he was.

“So now you’ve met Grayson,” M said sounding extremely pleased with himself when the two broke apart.

“He’s a lot shyer than your stories had led me to believe.” Apollo said with a smile in Dick’s direction.

“Um.” Dick was sure his face was crimson.

“Aw, have been shy for my man, Grayson?” M teased.

“Shut up.” Dick scowled at him.

“Well, as much as I’d love to stay and get to know you Dick, I really do have to get going,” Apollo said breaking away from his husband to clasp Dick’s arm, “I’m really glad to have finally met you. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon?”

“Uh, yeah, you too.” Dick said getting a little lost in his warmth again.

Apollo flashed him another bright smile and left. He used the door of all things, which seemed very strange to the part of Dick’s brain that was more used to hanging out with vigilantes than civilians. Not that Apollo was a civilian in any way shape or form.

“Mmm? It’s like that, hah?” M grinned wrapping an arm around Dick’s waist and pulling flush against him.

“It is definitely _not_ ,” Dick insisted automatically, though it probably would have been wiser to make a joke about it instead or pretend he didn’t know what the other was talking about.

“Hah, don’t worry, I know how smoking hot he is; I married the guy after all,” M said looking deeply amused.

“Shut up, we’re not talking about this.” Groaned Dick throwing M a dirty look.

“Yeah? Why not?” asked M stroking over Dick’s ass appreciatively.

Dick really didn’t think that dignified a response so instead pulled M into a kiss with lots of teeth and tongue. M seemed extremely amused but still touched him back just as eagerly so Dick figured he’d won. Dick pushed and shoved at the other as they kissed till M was leaning against the counter and Dick could start working both their pants with practiced hands.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Dick murmured against the other’s mouth as he pushed their clothes just enough aside to try and press against each other.

“You’re pretty eager today,” laughed M even as his breath hitched a little at the first rough slide of their cocks together.

“Don’t act so smug, it’s just been a while.” Dick said hitching one of his legs up so they could get a better angle. Each rock of their hips was a little smoother as their joint excitement made everything slick.

“It has,” agreed M taking hold of them and making Dick groan deep in his chest.

It had only taken one encounter for M to learn to touch Dick expertly. Even Dick wasn’t sure he knew his own sweet spots half as well as M did at this point. It was one of the excuses he made in his mind for why he kept coming back for more despite the fact that M was hardly an appropriate bed partner for him.

“Where’d you go Grayson?” M nipped Dick’s lip and twisted their cocks together in a way that made all Dick’s breath leave him at once as he grabbed onto M’s shoulder to keep his balance.

“Maybe you were boring me,” Dick shot back. It was meant to sound challenging, but he was a little breathless so he probably had lost most of his affect.

“Hmm,” M hummed not sounding like he believed that one bit, “I’ll just have to try harder then.”

“Yeah?” Dick said, “Careful, if you don’t hurry it up I might just have to take thing into my own hands.”

“Oh, now that sounds pretty.” M said pulling away to make sure Dick could see the way he was being looked over.

“Real classy, M.” Dick rolled his eyes even as a part of him preened under the attention.

“You like playing to an audience, don’t you?” M stated more than asked

“Of course,” Dick joked, “I’m a star.”

“You bet your fine ass you are,” M teased, “Bright and pretty and always holding yourself at a distance.”

“Hey,” Dick scowled a bit.

“We don’t call a star that we can be close to a star anymore,” M grinned lifting him up, “We call them a sun.”

“Believe it or not, comparing me to your husband is generally not the best pillow talk.” Dick said giving M a look as he was carried the few steps to the table and dumped on his back, secretly getting off to the way the other handled him with ease.

“Is that what I was doing?” snorted M pulling off Dick’s pants all the way, “Guess I was thinking more about the way you get bitchy with me and keep us at _just_ such a distance even when we’re fucking.”

“You-“ Dick started to frown before sucking in a breath and arching just a bit as M took hold of him with a slick hand, “Fuck!”

“Not that I want you to stop being bitchy, fucking love it, but I do notice that you aren’t this way with anyone else. That your partner Tiger gets the flirt of all flirts, your boss Helena gets a tease, and the bats get some wise-cracking entertainment on the side of all that kick-ass. You truly are a talented performer.” M mused almost thoughtfully as he spread his legs and planted Dick’s feet flat on the table before returning to stroking lightly between them again. Dick flushed but struggled to come up with a come-back with the way that M was touching him.

“You have a strange way of trying to get me in the mood sometimes,” Dick finally managed.

“Maybe I just want to talk to you every now and then,” M said pressing a stubbly kiss to Dick’s knee.

“M…” Dick winced a bit guiltily, because he did tend to book it pretty fast after they were done. He was just trying to be polite! The guy was married to someone else after all.

“But damn, not like I’m not willing to be distracted.” M gave a crude whistle and stroked a little between Dick’s cheeks.

“You…” Dick huffed a little rubbing his face and laughing a little, “Just get in me already. Geez, you could give a guy whiplash the way you keep- ngh!”

Dick squeezed his eyes closed as M pushed a finger into him without warning.

“Got it princess,” M laughed getting onto his knees between Dick’s legs and continuing to work his finger, “But let me leave you with one last thought before we really get started: I’d love to see that sweet blushing guy again that showed up for my love.”

“Ha, you wish.” Dick laughed even as he could feel his flush spreading and his thighs twitching for every little bit of friction of M’s finger.

“Maybe we’ll just need to have Apollo stay sometime,” mused M.

And that- Dick could quite help but clench down hard for the images that brought.

“Glad you like the idea too,” laughed M.

“M! He’s your husband,” Dick tried to scold, “You can’t just-“

“Enjoy the thought of him fucking you? Oh, Grayson, it wouldn’t be the first time I got off to the idea.” M said adding a second finger.

“Oh god,” Dick covered his face and panted trying to ward off how turned on everything was making him. The first touch of M’s tongue against his rim made Dick startle and buck into M’s fingers with a cry. His ass burned a little from the stretch, but every warm and wet flick of M’s tongue soothed the discomfort all the while alighting an insistent restless need in the pit of his stomach.

“You look so good like this,” M mumbled pulling back to kiss Dick’s thigh and add another finger and some more lube.

“M! Hn… oh, oh-!” Dick felt his voice crack on a moan as M spread his fingers inside him while he gave a long slow lick up Dick’s cock. Dick locked his legs around M’s shoulders and squeezed just a little as he tried to deal with the building pleasure inside him.

“C’mon Grayson, relax for me just a bit more,” M urged him as if he weren’t mercilessly taking Dick’s ass with his fingers. He untangled Dick’s legs and stood up to loomed over Dick just a bit as he gave his fingers a particular twist. For reasons that Dick did not want to think about, it always made some sort of switch go off in his head when M was like this. Just made Dick want to be good and please him to the best of his ability. He couldn’t think though and the emotions washed over him in a muddle making Dick almost sob with the pleasure.

“Please…” he managed weakly.

“I know, Grayson, I know,” M assured him pulling his fingers free and leaning down to kiss Dick over and over. Dick felt himself settle a little more at the warm feel of skin against his own and the gentle weight of M over him.

He still felt higher than a kite, but also like he could take anything thrown at him so long as M was touching him.

“What do you want?” M asked breaking apart to kiss Dick’s cheek and press him down a little more onto the table.

“Whatever you want,” Dick managed closing his eyes and pressing up against him.

“Nuh-uh, gimmie a little more than that Grayson,” M chided, “I can tell you’re in one of those moods so I’m just going to ask: Do you want me to even touch you, or are you in a mood for self flagellation today?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dick moaned and shivered as M rubbed his cock along the crease of hiss ass, little sparks jolting him every time he caught on his rim.

“You know, if denial didn’t look so pretty on you we would have run into a problem a long time ago.” M laughed straightening up and keeping Dick pressed flat on the table as he continued to thrust, “Here’s the thing though: I can come just from the feel of this sweet ass of yours but I imagine you need a little something more. So you can play that game where you pretend like you don’t have any preferences or desires or... you can speak up and get what you actually want.”

“I don’t…” Dick panted but it was hard to keep his train of thought. Every touch was tease of all the ways he _wasn’t_ getting touched right then.

“You don’t? Do you want me to stop?” asked M pausing and Dick could hear the teasing lilt to his voice and just knew he had a shit eating grin on his face as Dick whimpered and beat at the table.

“No!” Dick hissed.

“Keep going then?” asked M picking up a lazy pace that felt wonderful but wasn’t getting Dick anywhere.

“Fuck, please!” Dick grit out.

“Please, _what_?”

“You have a freaking computer brain: you already know what I want!” Dick growled in frustration, squirming in M’s grasp.

“I do,” agreed M, “But I don’t really think the passive role is working for you too much Grayson; I think you need to own up to what you want and _take it_.”

“Fuck you… fuck you!” growled Dick as he shivered all over straining for that orgasm that was just out of reach.

“Or we could do that,” agreed M amiably, “Apollo certainly enjoys it.”

A Dick really couldn’t handle thinking about that. Apollo’s golden body pressing M into their mattress with those broad thighs wrapped around his waist. Dick could picture it a little _too_ clearly at this point. He growled and twisted around out of M’s grip. M clearly saw him coming but let him knock him onto the floor anyway and climb on top.

“ _There you are Grayson_ …” M breathed, his gaze hungry and appreciative as Dick pressed his cock inside him.

“Fuck, M-!” Dick panted suddenly wishing M was above him again taking control.

“C’mon Grayson.” M coaxed guiding Dick up and down oh so gently at first.

“M- I need- I _need-“_ Dick gasped picking up to an almost frantic pace.

“I’ve got you,” M stroked his thigh and watched his face hungrily, “You’re doing perfectly, just let go for me.”

“Oh god, I-“ Dick sobbed as he shuddered to a stop and came all over both of them. M carefully pulled him off and lay him on the floor kissing his face and telling him how beautifully he’d done as he jerked himself off hard and fast till he came on Dick’s thighs.

Dick shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm and didn’t complain when M picked him up and brought him to bed. M was warm and loved it when Dick shamelessly cuddled him so for a while Dick did just that. Then he turned his head into the sheets and breathed deeply.

He’d smelled the scent before, but he hadn’t realized before that day that it was Apollo’s.

“I’ve got to go.” Dick said flushing and hastily trying to sit up.

“No you don’t, come on, stay a while.” M pulled him back down.

“This is you two’s bed, I can’t just-“ Dick squirmed a bit.

“You can,” M promised nipping his bottom lip, “Don’t worry, Apollo doesn’t mind. He’d actually probably love it if you stuck around long enough to see you after his patrol.”

“Well, I should be on patrol too,” Dick said.

“Liar,” hummed M, “You already have it covered because you like it when I ream you hard enough that you can’t walk properly afterwards.”

“I…” Dick ducked his head slightly feeling his face heat up.

“Give it up Grayson,” grinned M, “I have a computer brain, remember? I know the things that will make you stay.”

“Oh?” Dick looked up again with slightly narrowed eyes. Things like that just made him want to prove M wrong.

“Mmhmm, because if you go back now, then daddy Bats will notice and think that something happened,” said M matter-of-factly. Dick’s stomach rolled and he knew he visibly blanched.

“He wouldn’t necessarily know,” Dick said weakly, not really believing it himself. He had arranged for Tim to cover his patrol after all- gah, and he didn’t want Tim to know because he’d give him that _look_ again. And they’d totally know if he just went back to his apartment and pretended not to be home. He had no illusions about how bugged his apartment was. But maybe if he didn’t go home…

“He’d gonna know Grayson,” M said raising an eyebrow, “He’ll just pretend he doesn’t and then he’ll break into my apartment discreetly.”

“No he won’t,” Dick tried argue weakly.

“Grayson,” laughed M, “He already has; the week we started hooking up. Don’t worry I took down all the cameras he planted.”

“Oh god,” Dick covered his face with his hands.

“So you might as well stay a while.” M finished.

“I hate you,” Dick said into his hands.

“Oh yeah, all the fucking we do certainly indicates that.”

Dick dropped his hands to glare at him. M grinned and kissed him on the nose quickly.

“You’re impossible.” Dick huffed trying to continue to look pissed even as he let M pull him back on top of him. He didn’t think he was fooling anyone.

“And this is why you should be friends with Apollo: you two will have lots to complain about together.” M said lightly stroking the length of Dick’s body. It felt wonderful, so Dick let his eye fall closed and allowed himself to bask in the physical affection he so rarely was able to get… unless he came here that was.

“Are you actually trying to set us up?” Dick tried to joke, but a part of him was deeply flustered by the idea.

“You know it would be fucking hot and you’d both love it,” M said confidently, and yeah Dick did know that but he could live in denial a little longer, “But only if you two wanna. Mostly, I just think you’d enjoy hanging out. The fact that _I_ would be enjoying having my favorite eye-candy together in one spot is just a bonus, really.”

“Pervert.” Snorted Dick.

“You know it,” Dick could hear the grin in M’s voice.

“I’m not sleeping with you husband,” Dick tried to sound firm, “That’d be too weird.”

“That’s fine.” M said, though he sounded amused enough that Dick kind of wanted to whack him with something, “Maybe come round and hang out sometime for something other than a quick fuck?”

Dick made a face into M’s skin as he tried to deal with how flustered the idea made him. The voice inside him- that had a tendency to sound remarkably like Bruce- was lecturing loudly about how it would be dangerous to become more emotionally invested in this than he already was. Midnighter and Apollo were definitely more on the anti-hero side of things with some of their methods and it would surely cause friction down the road if Dick got more involved. On the other hand, if he was careful, if he reaffirmed inside himself that he was just a guest passing through… then maybe he could bask a little more in the casual physical affection he always found here and the warmth that came from spending time with good, smart, and dedicated people.

“We’ll see,” Dick said at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this whole extra scene about M teasing the hell out of Dick about Bruce, but I realized it wasn't necessary for this fic and might actually distract from the fun Apollo crushing which is definitely more on M's agenda.
> 
> Maybe some other time though :)


End file.
